Breaking the Rules
by Maybe Someday
Summary: A fun little romantic moment between Arthur and Gwen, with some Merlin comedy thrown in for good measure. enjoy!


Just something short and sweet! For the record, i dont own Merlin, i just enjoy it!

* * *

Merlin stood in the training yard, his knees buckling under the weight of Arthur's old armour. His legs were trembling, as he tried to steady himself for another mighty blow.

"Come on Merlin, you'll have to do better than that!" Arthur bellowed at him from across the yard.

"Can't we take a little break? I'm exhausted." Merlin said pleadingly.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "I need my practice Merlin, and you just happen to be my favourite target."

Merlin sighed. "Great!" he said under his breath, as he lifted his overweight sword, ready to at least try to defend himself.

"Now Merlin, this time I'll be striking from above, so make sure your careful with that sword. You wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of the crown prince of Camelot." Arthur grinned as he pulled down his visor and took position.

Arthur took a run up start and came at Merlin at full speed. Merlin panicked, seeing the shining end of Arthur's blade and flung his arms over his head. There was a loud clang of metal on metal and with a yell from the both of them, Arthur and Merlin went slamming hard into the ground.

Merlin lay bruised and hurting on the ground for a moment before he was startled by a wack across the head.

"Merlin you fool, what did I tell you about your sword!"

"I'm sorry sire. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not alright! Look what you've done to me!" Arthur lifted his shirt to show a small scratch that was on his chest.

"Oh, is that all!" Said Merlin, feeling relieved. It would have been a shame to have gone through all that danger to rescue Arthur from certain death every other week, to then go and kill Arthur himself.

"Is that all!" Arthur ranted, "You could have killed me, you clod hopper!"

Merlin grinned to himself. "Alright then, let's get you up so see Gaius."

Arthur hung off Merlins shoulder all the way to see Gaius. His dead weight didn't hasten the trip. When they arrived they found the room to be completely empty.

"Where is Gaius?" Arthur said grumpily.

"Probably out doing deliveries." said Merlin as he shrugged of Arthur who sat down on the bed.

They stood in silence for a moment, then they glanced at each other and Merlin said with a smirk, "Shall I fetch Guinevere then?"

Arthur scowled at him and said rather sheepishly, "Yes."

"You didn't use the magic word!" merlin said teasingly.

Blushing slightly, Arthur grabbed the pillow off the bed he was sitting on and hurled it at merlins head. Merlin ducked and went running out of the room, unable to suppress his laughter.

Merlin returned a few minutes later with a confused looking Guinevere.

"I don't understand what could be so import…" but she trailed off as she saw Arthur sitting on the bed clutching a rag to his chest.

Guinevere gasped and ran to the bed kneeling down in front of Arthur. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Merlin giggled "We were doing some sword fighting practice and…"

"And Merlin here nearly cut my head off!" Arthur said, sourly.

"Well let me see it. Maybe Gaius will have something for the pa…" She paused again as the lifted the rag from the wound and saw a tiny scratch that was barely bleeding.

She looked up at him smiling. Then she said, sarcastically, "Oh you poor thing! You must have only escaped death by inches!"

At that, Merlin burst out laughing. Arthur yelled at him "Get out!", as Merlin ran out the door, escaping another deadly pillow attack.

Arthur looked down at Guinevere and smiled. "So am I court out?"

"What do you mean?" said Guinevere, as she busied herself filling a small bowl with some water.

"Come on, Gwen. You don't actually think I would need Gaius for a little scratch like this, do you?"

She turned and looked at him, excited suspicion in her face. "I don't understand."

"I knew Gaius was going to be out this afternoon, and I thought this would be the perfect excuse to see you."

Guinevere smiled and put down the bowl of water in her hands. "You don't need to be ill to see me, Arthur."

He shrugged and said "I know, but isn't it more fun this way?"

He stood up and walked to stand right in front of her. She gazed up into his bright blue eyes and could help smiling. Arthur raised a hand to sweep a loose curl out of her face and said "You're a bad influence on me, Guinevere."

"Why is that?" she said breathlessly.

"You're always making me break the rules." Arthur said, smiling just because she was smiling.

"There are rules for a reason." Guinevere said, trying desperately to compose herself.

Arthur sighed and stepped away from her. "I suppose your right."

He turned around and headed for the door. He had his hand on the handle when Guinevere said,

"Arthur?"

He turned back to look at her. He face showed that she was scared and excited all at once. Arthur could always tell just what she was feeling by looking at her face.

"Perhaps, some rules and made to be broken."

Arthur smiled and almost ran across the room, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently on the lips.

Minutes, hours, days could have passed and they wouldn't have known. The kiss was heaven and when it was over it was all too soon. Arthur grinned at Guinevere and said, "See, you _are_ a bad influence on me."

He strode across the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Guinevere alone with only her memories to keep her company.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! If you liked this one, please have a look at my other Merlin stuff!

PS: how rocking is season 3 right now, cant wait for episode 10, sounds like a ripper!


End file.
